Dark and Friends goes to the Land of Challenge
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Dark and friends goes a portal! They end up at the land challenge. Dark and friends fights Rex and the gang!


I not know own xenoblade chronicles 2 or sonic. I only my sonic fan characters. Rex, Morag, Zeke and Tora will be using own weapons to fighting Dark and friends. Nia will be in her blade form. Mythra and the other blades will fighting Dark and friends on their own. I hope that enjoy this fanfic.

At Dark's house

"Hey Dark; What is your favorite food said Shark". "My favorite food is chicken curry said Dark". "Shadow; do you want to have race said Sonic". "Sure Sonic said Shadow". "Are you guys thirsty? said Luna". "Yes Luna said Dark, Shark, Sonic and Shadow". "You guys want do you have to drink said Luna". "I will have some water said Dark". "I want a milkshake said Shark". "I will have orange juice said Shadow". "I want some root beer said Sonic". "Okay you guys said Luna".

After Luna got the guys their drinks.

"Luna thanks for the drinks said Shadow, Sonic, Shark and Dark".

"You are welcome you guys said Luna". "You guys! A portal just opened up in the living room said Light". "Is Ice going to attack us said Luna, Dark, Shadow, Sonic and Shark". "No you guys said Light". "Light; why is there a portal in the living room said Shark". "Shark; I don't know why there is a portal in the living room said Light". "Okay Light said Shark". "Light; Go get Darkness, Black Doom, Kazuma and Night said Dark". "Okay Dark said Light".

In the living room

"Are you guys ready to go said Dark". "Yes Dark said Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Sonic, Black Doom, Shadow, Luna, Night and Shark".

At unknown place

"Where are we said Dark, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Sonic, Black Doom, Shadow, Luna, Night and Shark". "You guys are in the land of challenge said a unknown creature". "Who are you said Dark". "I Am the Nopon Sage said the Nopon Sage". "Nopon Sage; what is the name of this place said Shark". "The name of this place is the land of challenge said the Nopon Sage". "Nopon Sage; Are we going to fight someone said Luna". "Yes said the Nopon Sage". "Nopon Sage when are we going to fight said Sonic". "Right now! said the Nopon Sage". "Wait what! said Dark, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Sonic, Black Doom, Shadow, Luna, Night and Shark".

At a unknown place.

"Curse that nopon sage said Dark". "Dark; please calm down said Luna". "Okay Luna said Dark". "Who are you guys said a young boy and his friends". "I'm Dark The SnowWolf said Dark". "I'm Shark The SnowWolf said Shark". "I'm Luna The SnowWolf said Luna". "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog said Sonic". "I'm Shadow The Hedgehog said Shadow". "I'm Black Doom The Hedgehog said Black Doom". "I'm Darkness The Darkhog said Darkness". "I'm Light The Lighthog said Light". "I'm Kazuma The Darkhog said Kazuma". "I'm Night The HedgeFox said Night". "Who are you guys said Dark". "I'm Rex said Rex". "I'm Mythra said Mythra". "I'm Nia said Nia". "I'm Dormarch said Dormarch". "I'm Tora said Tora". "I'm Poppi said Poppi". "I'm Morag said Morag". "I'm Brighid said Brighid". "I'm Zeke said Zeke". "I'm Pandoria said Pandoria". "It nice to meet you guys said Dark and the others". "You guys too said Rex and his friends". "Rex and Mythra; Do you want fight Shark and I said Dark". "Yes Dark said Rex and Mythra". "Nia and Dormarch; Do you guys want to fight Black Doom and I said Luna". "Yes Luna said Nia and Dormarch". "Tora and Poppi; Do you guys want to fight Sonic and I said Shadow". "Yes Shadow said Tora and Poppi". "Morag and Brighid; Darkness and I said Light". "Yes Light said Morag and Brighid". "Zeke and Pandoria; you guys want to fight Night and I said Kazuma". "Yes Kazuma said Zeke and Pandoria".

The fighting starts

"Final Flash! said Shark". "Big Bang Attack! said Dark". "Sword Bash! said Rex". "Lighting Nova! said Mythan". "Moonshine Blast! said Luna". "Chaos Blast! said Black Doom". "Saber Slash! said Nia". "Aqua Wave! said Dormarch". "Sonic Wind! said Sonic". "Chaos Spear! said Shadow". "Light Blast! said Tora". "Poppi Drill! said Poppi". "Water Dragon Attack! said Light". "Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Round Cutter! Said Morag". "Azure Blaze! said Brighid". "Dark Slash Attack! Said Kazuma". "Kamehameha! said Night". "Lighting Slash! said Zeke". "Lighting Force! said Pandoria".

After the fight.

"That was fun said Dark and friends". "Yeah said Rex and the gang".

"Rex; Where do you and your friends come from said Dark". "My friends and I come a world called Alrest. Dark; Where do you and your friends come from said Rex". "Rex; My friends and I come from a world called Mobius said Dark". "Cool said Rex". "Rex; You never chance do you said Mythra". "Yeah Mythra said Rex". "Kazuma; Are you, Light and Darkness brothers? said Zeke". "Yes Zeke said Kazuma". "That Awesome! said Zeke". "Nia; What is your favorite to do said Luna". "Luna; I like traveling said Nia". "That is cool said Luna". "Black Doom; you are Shadow's father said Dormarch". "Yes Dormarch said Black Doom". "Morag; Are you a soldier? said Light". "Yes I am said Morag". "Hey Brighid; Do you like sweets said Darkness". "Yes Darkness said Brighid". "Pandoria; How long you know Zeke for said Night". "Night; I know Zeke for a few years said Pandoria". "Tora; Do you like building things said Shadow". "Definitely yes Shadow said Tora". "Poppi; What do like to do when you are board said Sonic". "Sonic; I like reading when I'm bored said Poppi". "Rex; Can you us little bit about your world said Dark". "Sure I can Dark. In our world we live in a island called Elysium. Brighid, Mythra, Dormarch and Pandoria are blades. Poppi is a artificial blade. Nia is flash eater. Zeke is a blade eater said Rex". "Rex; What are blades said Dark". "Dark; Blades are weaponized life forms linked to a Driver who creates and summons them by resonating with a Core Crystal. Blades endow their Driver with powers and a weapon said Rex". "Rex; What are Flesh Eaters and Blade Eaters said Luna". "Luna; Flesh Eaters are a special kind of Blade that were fused with humanoid cells in an attempt to give them unique abilities. Blade Eaters who are humanoids who absorb their Blades' Core Crystals said Rex". "Dark and friends it time for you guys to go back home said the nopon sage". "That is too bad We want to know more about you guys said Dark and friends". "Yeah us too said Rex and his friends". "Let's again someday you guys said Dark and friends". "Okay Dark, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Sonic, Black Doom, Shadow, Luna, Night and Shark said Rex".

Dark and friends goes to their world. In the living room.

"Man that was fun said Dark". "Yeah said Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Sonic, Black Doom, Shadow, Luna, Night and Shark". "You guys; Let's play some video games said Dark". "Okay Dark said Dark, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Sonic, Black Doom, Shadow, Luna, Night and Shark".

The End

I hope that you guys liked my fanfic. I will doing more crossovers like this one. The next fanfic with Sonic and xenoblade chronicles 2 again. The next fanfic will be about Ice and his friends going to the world of Alrest during the aegis war. Keep it cool you guys.


End file.
